The Assistant
by Can't-Touch-This Girl
Summary: The month of July isn't going so well for Isabella Swan, what with finding out her boy boyfriend was a sleaze bag and nearly getting chucked out of her apartment all she wants is for the month to end but when delivering a suit for her best friends brother at Cullen Inc, Edward Cullen gives her the break she has been looking for.But she greets reality when the job not all it seems
1. Bring It On

_***Note***_

_**I'm re-writing the story because I think that with the way it's going the end might be hard to put together! There have also been some changes! **_

_**Ages: **_

_**Edward: 21**_

_**Bella: 20**_

_**Alice: 20**_

_**Jasper: 21**_

_**Angela: 20**_

_**Mike: 22**_

_**Eric: 21**_

_**Lauren: 21**_

_**Jessica: 20**_

_**The ages are like this because in my story people finish university at 19. So age 5-9 is elementary school. 10-15 high school! **_

_**Kay now that's out of the way**_

_**I would like to introduce mrscullenbby! Why am I introducing her!?**_

_**Because she is my new BETA and she is god's gift sent to the earth!**_

_**Go on her profile and check out her stories! It might encourage her to continue them!**_

_**On a serious note!**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**I'm aware that The Assistant has 36 followers! And if those and other readers, yes you too the other 627 viewers to review it would mean a lot!**_

_**Now enough of my note! To the story!**_

_**Warning there are movie quotes hidden in chapters see if you can spot them and tell me what they are to receive your very own reviewer SPOTLIGHT!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**If I owned twilight why would I be writing on FANfiction and not out there using my money to get out of jail for keeping Taylor Launter in my basement! :P**_

**B.P.O.V**

The real world

…

…

…

Something that I have looked forward to my entire life, but it was harder than I thought it would be! I recently graduated from Harvard and by recently I mean one year ago! I would have thought that the fact that I went to Harvard would have sealed the deal at my first job interview! But seeing as how I had "been accepted in the middle of the second year of university there was no way to verify whether I had the potential to be the one they needed" and they ended that note with a big fat "I'm sorry" and an apologetic fake smile on their faces. After a while of long harsh rejection I decided to lower my standards of jobs but unfortunately I think I lowered them too much because I ended up working at a restaurant! That's right you heard me, working there, not there to eat the food, not there to judge and write in my very own critic food column and not there to celebrate a well-earned promotion but just there to serve people with better jobs and lives than me! If my father could see me now he would firstly gloat about how he was right before welcoming me into his arms! Was this life really the reason I left home? Because if this is independence then it sucks real bad and smells like *sniff* rotten tomato? Yeah, I definitely need a new job! Not everything was bad though! Not my Dave! He was perfect, kind, loving and caring! At first I thought he was a player and called him out on what he really was, and then I had the shock of my life when he indicated that he was my boss! Talk about Awkward! He was the reason I didn't quit! He held me grounded and calm . And I loved him.…yeah I loved hi-. My musing was suddenly interrupted by:

"My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard

Damn Right

It's better than yours-"

I groaned! Urgh! Alice! The only person to ever call at 2AM! I grabbed the phone and answered the call and casually draped my left hand over my eyes.

"Hello! Alice I'm really ti-"

"_You are so beautiful babe!"_

Aw! Dave! I had forgotten that the love of my life and Alice liked that ringtone, so I had set it for the both of them. Before I could explode out of happiness my bubble was broken and left my happiness deflated.

"_Oh Dave you are SO charming!" _A girl giggled

I quickly sat up!

"Dave this is NOT funny! It's not even April Fools!"

"_Charming you is one of the things I love in our relationship"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really!"_

"What! How could you! What about OUR relationship! You idiot! You are in a relationship!"

"_I can't get you out of my head, you're always there making it harder for me to hold back,"_

"When I get my hands on you...!"

"_Why ARE you holding back!?"_

"_Because I care about you,"_

"Dave! What the-! Wait you are repeating the thing you said to me you LIAR! "

"_Why is that?"_

"Yeah, why IS that!"

"_You are beautiful"_

"You Pig!"

"_Amazing"_

"You motherfucking cocksucking douchelicker!"**(insult by mrscullenbby)**

"Sweet,"

"Two timing,"

"_Kind,"_

"Freaking little,"

"_Did I say beautiful?"_

"You are….Stupid, a liar and a sleazebag!"

"_You're one of a kind"_

"I thought I was your one of a kind"

The anger started to die down and left grief and my broken heart.

"_Because I love-"_

"Don't say it! Don't say it"

"_You,"_

I realised in shock what he was going to say next.

"Only you,"

"_Only you," He announced a moment later _

I had the urge to scream, cry, shout and hurt something so I did all of four.

"_Lindsay,"_

"_Shh, let's go upstairs"_

I growled, picked up the phone and chucked it at the wall! I needed someone! I was broken! I needed a friend! One that's up at this time! Alice! I ran to my phone hoping i had not broken it

"Pick, pick, pick-up"

"Hello?"

"A-A-Ali I-I need you,"

"What's wrong?"

""I just need you"

"I'll be right over!" She spoke softly "JASPER!"

I let out a soft laugh combined with a sob and hung up. I hugged my knees and cried gently into them. I was glad Alice had the keys to my house, I could hear them parking but I didn't have the strength to stand up and go open the door. She entered my room as the car could be heard departing. I realised something.

"What took you so long?"

"Ben 'n' Jerry?"

I didn't know whether it was her friendship intuition OR her "Psychic Powers" but Alice always knew the right thing to say and do. She put on a chick flick and it came up to the part where the guy was promising the girl things that I finally broke down and chucked my chocolate ice cream towards the TV.

"LIAR!" I screamed.

"You know I never liked him! I can't believe I shared a ringtone with him!"

I sobbed on Alice's shoulder for the rest of the night. By morning I had gotten over the sadness and self-questioning was left and I had been frequently asking Alice questions like:

"Did I not treat him right?"

"Maybe she was prettier!"

"I pushed him away right?"

"How long has this been going on!?"

"I bet you it was that winter when I tripped him up in the ice!"

"That's a stupid reason right!?"

The doorbell, like many other things, interrupted me from my pacing and we glanced at the door me in fear and Alice in anger.

"Ohmygod! What do I do!?"

"Leave this to me!"

She marched to the door and yanked the door while I dashed behind the wall

"Dave how dare you show your- oh it's just you,"

"Ha! Very nice to your friend's building manger aren't you Alice,"

"Yeah too nice, next time I'll throw in an insult. No wait, you beat me to the punch when you showed up here,"

"What!? I'm an insult to you, the very thing that lets your friend stay here,"

I decided to come out from my hiding spot and talk to Logan.

"Hey Logan,"

But he was too busy listening to what Alice said next.

"Yeah just because, you have a crush on her!"

"Bitch Please,"

"Yeah that's right first time she moved here you followed her upstairs like a loyal bitch begging please."

"Logan, what do I owe this displeasure," I asked

He made a face at alice then to me "Anyway Swan, you are behind on payments,"

"Huh? I just paid,"

"Yes, for last month. What about this month?"

"The restaurant is just going through troubles,"

"That's not good enough! You have one week to pay before we evict you,"

I shut the door and went to tell Alice my dilemma.

"I can lend you money,"

"No, I couldn't take it,"

"Yes, Bella take it. You could pay me by….mmhhh Are you going to work for Dave again?"

"Heck no!"

"You can work in my boutique and just think of this money as an early pay check,"

"thanks alice I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Good, now let get you through the anger stage,"

Alice said I would never let this go if I didn't go through all the stages and now she wanted me to unveil my anger on the person who caused. I got dressed and went to the restaurant because I was going to do some damage. Alice had kindly asked Marco to tape it by screaming in his ear. I had come into the restaurant at 12 o'clock, my brain had been reeling at the fact that he hadn't bothered to tell me. I opened the door Dave's restaurant and made my way to the changing room to put uniform. When I came out I saw him flirting with some red headed bimbo! I mean seriously if he was going to flirt behind my back the least he could have done was do it smartly not flirt when I am the same room as him! I walked to the counter and began to make a drink. That's when he looked up caught my eye and began to walk over. Asshole! I tried to hide my anger but when he walked to me and tried to kiss me?! I lost it! BIG TIME.

"Hey babe, what's wrong," He asked concerned.

"Nothing," I said through gritted teeth.

"There's obviously something wrong!" he countered.

"Nope nothing," I looked down. "Do you have anything to tell me anything at all?"

"Like?" He asked, innocently. Too damn innocent, for my liking.

"Anything that you haven't told me that I need to know?" I asked.

"Babe I have no idea-"

"Who the hell is Lindsay!?" I all but shouted.

"W-who," He stuttered

"You heard me!Lindsay! Your bitch! Your whore!" I yelled.

"Babe let's not talk about this here," he whispered.

"No! Let's talk, right now ABOUT HOW MY BOYFRIEND FOR 2YEARS GOES AROUND SNEAKING WITH SKANKS!"

I chucked the drink I had been making right in his face and watched as the coke dripped down to his clothing. I walked in front of another table that held two pies .

"LETS TALK ABOUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"

I turned to the table and towards the girl who was having pie with her boyfriend.

"May i?" I indicated at the pie

"Sure just go ahead," She smiled.

I took the pie and smashed it in his face.

"OR HOW YOU SAID I WAS THE ONE FOR AND HOW MUCH YOU LOVED _**ME**_!"

I went to the soda machine, grabbed the sprayer and pulled on the trigger to release 7up on him

"YOU ARE FIRED SWAN! YOU HEAR ME FIRED!" My boss screamed

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO WORK WITH AN ASS LIKE YOU ANYWAY," I asked shot back

"IM GLAD I CHEATED ON YOU!"

"YOU JERK!"

I went up to him and slapped his face before heading to the door, I was surprised when the rest of the people inside followed me out including the cooks. I hailed a cab, tears running down my face and handed the driver the address and waited for him to take me there. As soon as I reached my destination, Alice's boutique I ran inside.

"Sorry ma'am but we closed-, aw Bella come here," Alice beckoned.

*One Month Later*

It was just near closing time and my job interview had not gone the way I wanted, so here I was, back at Alice's Boutique, working around something I did not love doing but I had become more fashionable but it wasn't something I picture myself doing. Suddenly Alice jumped in front of me. I let out a scream.

"sorry,"

"IforgotitoldJasperiwouldpack upearlyforourplanstonight!"

Over the years I've known Alice I had grown used to her rapid talking and if you don't know what she said it was 'I forgot I told Jasper, I would pack up early for our plans tonight'.

"That's okay, we can just close right now,"

"Phew,"

She turned around and started shouting instructions to the customers and ushering them outside telling them they could resume their shopping tomorrow but bounced back in front of me in an instant making me scream once again

"What now!"

"I promised my brother I would leave his suit at his work place tonight!"

"Woow, you show do make some promises you can't keep,"

"Bella," She asked in a cute voice.

"No!"

"But"

"no"

"Remember the time when I"

"Never speak of it! I'll go,"

"Aw thanks Bella, I hadn't even asked yet,"

"Whatever," And being the mature person I am I stuck my middle finger only to have her bounce out of the way leaving me aiming it at some poor man who looked at quizzically wondering what he did. I blushed furiously cursing Alice in my head.

As soon as we closed up Alice was hailing cabs like crazy but all of them passed by in yellow blur

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! YOU KNOW IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A JOB THERE BUDDY! WHATS THE POINT OF YOUR JOB IF YOU ARENT GOING TO-," Alice stopped when two cabs parked on the side of the street "Finally!"

She climbed in hastily and commanded the driver to take her to her house. I jumped in my cab and handed the cab driver the directions on the cute little square cards in my hand and left the rest to him to handle. When he stopped, I got out and glanced at the giant building in front of me.

"Are you sure this is the-," I stopped when turned around to see the taxi gone "THIS IS WHY YOU GET NO TIP BUDDY!"

I have been around Alice way too much! I was about to ask for directions when my eyes met the big bold capital letters on the side of the building that read.

**CULLEN INC **

Yep that's the right place. I questioned myself no further. I headed to the door only to have opened for me. A door man! They have a door man. Why did the Cullen family have to be so successful! I walk into the unfamiliar lobby in search for the elevator, which I spotted on the left. When I heard thee ding I stepped into the elevator followed by a blonde haired, blue eyed guy. I pressed the top button that said Cullen on it. Wow, what a detailed elevator, blue eyes pressed the number 21. Shit! This thing is high up! I am scared of heights! I closed my eyes and tried to clam down.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before, my names mike," He greeted.

"That's because I am running an errand, oh and my names Bella," I smiled.

"What errand might that be," He snooped.

"I am delivering a suit for Mr. Cullen," I answered.

"No one goes up there without requesting a meeting,"

"Well," I said not in the mood to talk with this guy anymore.

I was glad when he came to his stop. One more stop to go and I would deliver the suit leave and go home to cry about how crap my life is! I'm jobless so I don't think I'll have a home any longer. The elevator came to a halt and I stepped out into the reception of Edward's office. I stood shocked as a strawberry blonde came out of his office with tear masquerading down her face. I was brought back to reality when the doors to the office slammed shut. Hesitantly I walked forward clutching the suit tightly in my hand. I opened the door and stepped into the office.

"TANYA, I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR IGNORANT ASS IS NOT WORKING HERE ANYMORE! ITS FIRED! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID THAT YOU CAN NOT TAKE A HIN-Wait, you are not Tanya,"

"What gave you that impression my brown hair and real boobs," I joked.

"If that's the kind of behaviour you present then you just failed your application before it even started,"

"I'm not here for an interview,"

"Then I suggest you stop wasting my time and leave immediately,"

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died,"

"Your jokes and apparently your insults too,"

"Listen here you-,"

"I don't have time to listen sorry but security!"

"What the hell is wrong with you,"

"Right now you are but as soon as you leave then you won't be my problem anymore,"

I set my briefcase down on his desk and I glared at he did me.

"You jerk listen here, I am just here to do a nice deed for my best friend and to give you your damn suit and if you don't respect that, then why should I waste my time over this but I can leave you to waste yours when I take this home with me,"

"Listen I'm sorry I just had a bad day,"

"You are not the only one with bad day's honey, and I'm pretty sure mine was worse than yours,"

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty damn sure, pretty boy,"

"Well-," the door opened to reveal a 6 foot 4 man with large arms and legs that were threatening to tear out his suit "Ahh, Vincenzo! Please remove…this from my office,"

"THIS! THIS," I was thrown over the large man's shoulder, he turned around and walked to the door and I saw Edward smirking at me "Put me down! I have legs I can walk!"

I hit his back but to no avail, so I just lay limp over his shoulder trying to shield myself at the embarrassment I would have to face.

"Wait!" Edward shouted "Set her down and leave us,"

_Vincenzo _put me down and left the office with a little bow, pathetic!

"I am leaving,"

I turned but when I put my had on the door knob he spoke again

"Harvard?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

He chose to ignore me

"Why do you have a resume?"

"If you must know I went to job interview,"

"And I presume you got it,"

"Turned me down like I was the last bit of your mom's bad meatloaf,"

"Why not it says you went to Ha-,"

"Harvard don't mean bull if you transfer in the middle of the second year" I cut in

He seemed thoughtful.

"Can I have that back?"

"Do you want to work here?"

I sat there dazed watching the expression of the person in front of me, searching for any hints of humour in his eyes or facial features that could indicate his previous words a joke.

"Sorry what?"

"You heard me, I don't like the habit of having to repeat myself,"

"And I don't like the habit of being around a jerk for more than five minute but look at that we both have to suffer,"

"WWell you are going to have to be around me for more than five minutes if you get this job,"

"Oh what a shame and it seemed like a good opportunity,"

"I didn't think you could handle it in anyway,"

"Oh I could handle it,"

"You won't last a week,"

"Try me,"

"None of them have,"

"Bring…..it…on!"

"You're hired then,"

***Is that any better!? And if you read then please review! Reviews make me happy! Non reviews make me sad and lazy to update. And I'm sooooo lazy!**


	2. Consider It Brung

*Note*

Hey guys welcome back I look forward to your reviews! And just so you know this chapter is a very happy birthday to my beta! So if at the end you comment and say happy birthday it'll mean a lot! For this occasion the chapter is longer and there different parts of the story! Now, now she has not beta'd this chapter coz I want it be a surprise! So any mistakes I did not have a beta: P

Disclaimer: Yeah if I owned twilight I would be writing on fanfic now would I :P

Edward: It took her forever to come to that conclusion be proud!

Emmett: A special happy Birthday to our special beautiful beta

Rosalie: Ahem.

Emmett: Not now Rosie! Happy Birthday to yeeee happy birthday-

Me: Erm Emmett I kinda wanna start the story now

Emmett: Its okay see you soon my beta;P

Rosalie: Emmetttttt!

Emmett: Rosie you have to share! Its not your Emmy day!

B.P.O.V

Annoying…..

Annoying Sound…

Want to kill it….

I slowly opened my sleep filled eyes and glared at my enemy in the mornings. There it sat shrieking loudly and disturbing my peaceful sleep. I lifted my hand and smashed the top of it repeatedly until the annoying sound turned off. I closed my eyes and snuggled further into my blanket, sighing happily. My eyes shot open and glanced at my enemy that had started wailing once again. Groaning I stood up, wondering why I had even set the alarm in the first place. I looked at the date displayed next to the time and saw that it was Monday. Oh right I start work today…..SHIT I START WORK TODAY! I jumped and pulled back the covers, muttering incoherently at my stupidity. When I was I was done I rushed out of the tub but like the clumsy fool I am I fell and hit my hand on the floor. I let out a hiss off pain but remembering that it was my first day at a new job gave me the adrenaline I need to get up of the floor and run to my wardrobe. Then I heard my phone ring. I sighed frustrated as to why someone would be calling at the time I was trying to get dressed. I reached over to the Samsung Galaxy SIII that had been delivered to my door during the past week; along with a package that contained a guide and some essentials for my new job. My new job, something about it did see like reality at all. In fact It didn't sound right at all. Before I even glanced at the caller I.D I pressed it against my ear.

"Hello," I muttered out of breath and my voice trailing with sleep.

"Ah, Miss Swan It is such a pleasure to hear your morning voice," Sarcasm dripped into my ear from a cold harsh voice.

_Oh chiz. Do not sound like you have woken up late! Or that you are currently running behind time Isabella! _

I pulled on my tight desperately scolding myself in my head

"Well, yours isn't a real daffodil either but you know,"

Without being able to see him I could sense his grimace that was good he thought I was being my very ready snappy self

"Remember you place,"

I was about to snap back at him when I fell on the floor with a thud. "Ouch" I howled silently. Damn tights

"Hey, you're the one who offered me a job here buddy, when you knew my attitude,"

"Ah yes, the attitude of a bitter soon going to be cat lady,"

Did he just…. Oh he did

"How Dare-,"

"I'm quite busy Miss Swan; I just called to wish a great day of horror,"

"I can handle it,"

Though if he saw me on the floor right now struggling to get my tights on, all my confidence would have flown straight out the window

"So you keep saying, let's see if you can prove it,"

After hearing the dial tone I knew it was going to be a LONG day.

…

…

…

After getting out of the shower I went to my closet- Alice, after my break up with _him_, had taken me out shopping to mend my broken heart- and looked carefully at the clothes that I had laid out the day before. It was nothing special, a-mid thigh high black pencil skirt, A white dress top blouse, Black patterned tights and grey vest on top. My hair was in a tight neat bun, I had red lipstick on, my make was done safely not overdone and Heels, I hate heels but I have to look professional. I put on my Black stilettos that covered my feet up to my ankles with zippers on the side. I stood up and I felt taller, that was because I was. The heels were designer and because they were designer they had to have a 14cm heel! Yep I was definitely going to kill myself! I can see the headlines now.

Headline: Bella Swan dies going to work wearing designer JB High Heels

I curled my hair and put a tiny bit of make-Up on before grabbing my keys and my JB purse. If you haven't noticed I have a lot of things that are designed by JB, he was my favourite designer. I eyed myself in the mirror before giving myself a smile as a well done, in the mirror and I could see it in my eyes; the determination I had left everything for was back and this time I was going to insure that it wasn't going anywhere. I grabbed my bag and my folder of the table along with my keys and left the apartment. As soon as I reached the entrance of the whole building I went up to Logan who was sorting some papers on his desk.

"Logan, do I have any mail?"

"No, not today miss popularity, also- whoa," He eventually looked up and his eyes began travelling down my body making me uncomfortable

I cleared my throat

"Eyes up here,"

"You make such a big deal of yourself Swan,"

I rolled my eyes in response; I hadn't been the one to undress him with my eyes.

"Well, whatever. I have received my answer; I'll be on my way,"

"Yeah you do that,"

I hailed for a taxi and one came immediately, which was strange might be because of my new streak of luck. On my way to Cullen Inc., I revised what I had learnt during the past week.

I was going to be working for Edward Cullen, Billionaire Extraordinaire. He was aged 21. He was son to:

Carlisle Cullen- Founder of Cullen Inc. and graduated Doctor.

Esme Cullen- World known Interior Designer

And he was brother to:

Alice Cullen: Owner of Alice's Boutique with shops branded all over the world with her Shares at Cullen Inc.

Emmett Cullen: A football player with his shares at Cullen Inc.

Brother in-Law to:

Jasper Hale: Inspired artistic Genius also known as the Da Vinci of the 21st century

Rosalie: Super Model and the face of vogue

Alice and Emmett had their shares and partly owned the business with Edward but they had other Jobs to fulfil other than to follow their father's footsteps. And so did Edward. He was an actor. Yep, you heard me right, that brat was an actor he had acted in.

Water for Elephants

Bel Ami

Remember Me

Cosmopolis

And Harry Potter!

It was amazing that he- DoucheLicker Cullen- could act like he was a sweet, amazing kind guy when he, in the real world, was like a bitch on her period. My thoughts were interrupted when my taxi made a quick stop, hurling me forwards.

"Ouch! Where did you learn how to drive?"

"Uh-huh. Whatever lady at least I CAN drive; you're the one taking a taxi"

I scoffed! I could drive! I had more skills with a car than I bet he had in a relationship. I reached into my bag and grabbed the money which I then slammed into his hand harshly. I jumped out of the taxi and made my way into the building. Seeing as I was going to be working here I took the time I had to take a look at my surroundings, the lobby was beautiful and elegant, the was streaks of gold and white pain on the walls, north of me was the lobby desk with late 20 year old woman behind it furiously typing on the keyboard and though I was surrounded by all this beauty you could sense that it was without a doubt a very hectic place. I walked forward to the desk were "Laura", as I had read on her name tag, was frowning whilst she desperately typed. I waited for her to acknowledge my presence. After a while I was the one frowning in annoyance.

_This bitch is kidding, I've been waiting here for like what 2 minutes and she has yet to raise her fucking head!_

Needless to say I wasn't the world's most patient person, never have been never will be.

"Ahem!" I coughed.

There wasn't even one sign of indication to say that she had heard me.

"AHEM!" I exaggerated

Again no sign.

"AHHHEEE-," I began.

"Quit it I noticed you the first time,"

"Well if you had acknowledged me I wouldn't have had to cough loudly many times,"

"Well I have better things to do than sit here and listen to some bobble head,"

"Bobble head am I then why is that every time you hear a command in your earphones there , you whack your head back and forth even though no one can see you. No need to do that dear,"

"Well I- wait who the heck Are you,"

"Isabella Swan, Mr Cullen's new assistant,"

"Well you know what Isabella Swan,"

"What!"

"I like you,"

I stared at her with a blank face. She had to be joking.

"Let me just sign you in wouldn't want there to be any complications,"

Oh wow she wasn't joking. One minute she's all "Get the heck out my lobby bitch!" then the next "Oh why don't I do this for you" talk about total PMS-age.

"Erm thank you, I better had up now," I laughed awkwardly making a mad dash for the elevator.

Unfortunately Mike was in it as well. He gulped when he saw me.

"You are back?" He asked.

"Um…Yeah I'm Edward's new assistant,"

"Edward?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothin' it's just that at work we refer to other people in the building as Mr, Mrs or Miss,"

"Oh, thanks for letting me know. What's your last name?"

"Newton. Mike Newton," He tried to pull of James Bond

"Well, have a good day Mr Newton. I assume this is your stop,"

"No Bella…"

"Miss Swan." I interrupted.

"I mean we can call each other our first names,"

"Why? I thought at work we call each other Mr, Mrs or Miss,"

"Yeah, I mean, no I mean…."

And with that the elevator closed the door on him and started to travel to my destination. I was going to like messing with Mike. The elevator dinged as the door opened. I set my stuff on my desk in the reception area for Edward's office before leaving and going into Edwards office and organising his desk and going into the small kitchen to make his coffee. I was setting the coffee on the desk when the door opened to reveal Edward. I put the coffee on his desk and went over to him and smiled.

"Good Morning Mr Cullen. Coat?" I asked

He slipped of his coat and handed it to me and I turned to put it on the coat hanger. He sat on his desk and nodded for me to get out. I wasn't expecting that. I thought he would say good morning and hello Bella. What happened to the nice guy I met in the office last week? I sat down in my chair and began to fix his schedule, seeing as his last assistant jumbled it up. I was half way through the schedule when I heard a PING. I opened the Chat box that I had with Edward. It was either I communicated with him through the Chat Box or the intercoms that were installed in both here and in his office. I looked at the message

EAMC: Miss Swan I request your presence

Cinder_Bella: Of course. Let me just finish adjusting your schedule.

EAMC: NOW!

I jumped out of my chair smoothening out my skirt and shirt as I made my to the doors, exhaling quickly before entering. He glanced up at me and glared at me.

"What the hell is _this!_" He spat.

"Um…..coffee?" I answered politely

"I know it is coffee! But it is not MY coffee! It is warm! And I requested two Teaspoons of sugar not two TABLESPOONS of sugar! Make me another!"

I stood there frozen, mouth wide and staring at the man in front on me. I knew for a fact that there were no Tablespoons in that small kitchen. I knew I put two teaspoons of sugar in there and that it was piping hot when I put on his desk!

"What are you doing!? Imitating a fish? Get to work!" He hissed.

I walked quickly, carefully picking up the cup of coffee that was now warm and had not been drank, when a thought struck me. He hadn't drunk it! Of course it would me warm now! It was nearly an hour since I had made it! How would he know how much sugar there was if he hadn't drank it! I angrily made another one and put it on his desk before leaving to my desk.

"Better, not excellent but better," He said on my way out.

That just happened didn't it? Wow and when I thought that man's rudeness couldn't surprise me any further I thought dropping onto the chair.

EAMC: Make a call to JB and make an appointment that is okay with my schedule.

Cinder_Bella: On it

EAMC: Say Yes Sir when I have given an order! Is that clear?

Cinder_Bella: Yes Sir

Yes Sir? Yes Sir! He was seriously pushing his luck! I opened up the book of contacts and looked to find JB. I saw the phone number and I punched in the numbers and waited for an answer.

"Hello JB's office, How may I help you?" A feminine voice answered.

Probably his assistant.

"Hello, Mr Cullen would like to request an audience with Mr JB this.." I trailed off as I looked for a free date in Edwards Schedule "….Thursday at 2PM?"

"Of course I shall check that with Mr JB and give you an answer,"

I was put on hold the same time I heard a PING from the Apple Computer on my desk. I used my shoulder to keep the phone to my ear before looking at the message from Edward.

EAMC: Make reservations at Jean Georges for 2 Cinder_Bella: Of course EAMC: Excuse me? Cinder_Bella: Yes Sir This "Yes Sir" thing was going to get old really fast. My attention was brought back to the phone

"Thursday at 2pm is a good to go,"

"Great, thank you."

"Thank you? You aren't Tanya,"

"Erm no, my name is Bella,"

"HA! That bitch got fired didn't she,"

"You could say that,"

"Well I have to go, bye Bella,"

By lunch time I had worked up an appetite and I was ready to eating me some 5 star rated food. I walked towards the door dreading to go in but finally pushing the door open. There he sat with a grimace glaring at the poor old laptop, judging grunch.

"What is your purpose here Miss Swan I do not have the time,"

"Well then I'll just go to Jean Georges and eat your food myself shall I,"

"Ahh lunch time,"

"Ahh yes it is," I rolled my eyes

I made a move to follow him but he halted me with his hand

"You have work to do,"

I gaped at him with my mouth wide open, he raised his hand lifted my jaw up with a smirk before leaving. He was kidding right? Even if he wasn't I would sneak out. Then as though he knew what was thinking he jerked his hand toward the corner of room and left. Stupid camera. I sighed and sat in my chair with poor Miss tum-tum growling in hunger until he came back. When muttering and cold voice was heard I knew Mr Bella starve yourself was back. Edward looked at me for a moment before taking off his jacket and I stood up ready to take it but he threw it and it landed on my face. Is he being serious? I huffed and lifted the Jacket of my face and followed him into his office and I put it on the coat hanger before turning to leave.

"Miss Swan,"

I groaned silently! I couldn't make a clean get away out of his office now

"Yes Mr Cullen?"

"I….." He hesitated "Don't let the door hit you on the way out,"

The he turned his head to the screen and continued his work. I walked out and went to my desk, grabbing my pen and squeezing it tightly pretending it was Edward. 1…2….3…4….5…6….7….-. I was nearly finished counting to ten when I hear a PING

EAMC: Did you even make an appointment with JB

Cinder_Bella: Yes, I'm not stupid.

EAMC: Watch your mouth!

I clicked off the chat and heard a snap and there goes my pen. I sighed frustrated. PING! Oh man! What did he want now!

EAMC: Write down flash cards that I can read out at my presentation next week.

Cinder_Bella: Yes sir.

EAMC: Firstly look at what the presentation is about then write something meaningful that will please people. Like I actually care and shit

Cinder_Bella: Yes sir.

**YOU HAVE BEEN SENT A FILE BY **_**EAMC**_

**ACCEPT OR DECLINE**

I clicked accept

**FILLE DOWNLOADING**

… … … … …**. … **

I clicked on the file and when it opened up the first thing I saw was Cullen Hospital. It said that Edward was doing a joint project with his father well known doctor, Carlisle Cullen. The project was to open up a new hospital named Cullen Hospital, dead give-away, when the hospital was open Carlisle was to quit his current job and become head surgeon. It was said that Harvard was now housing new doctors and nurses who had a talent but would lack in finding jobs in the future. When Carlisle had heard of this him being a doctor was astounded at these new generations of doctors and nurses that he jumped at the thought of creating a new hospital were all these students would work and get trained. To continue his plan of action he recruited Edward to advertise for him. I was so enticed in what I was reading that I didn't notice what time it was until Edward came out of his office.

Noticing the time, I jumped out of my chair logging off my computer, grabbing my bag but I forgot I was wearing heels and I stumbled into Edward. Without apologizing I ran into the open elevator

I pressed the button repeatedly

"Come on – come on – come on- come on- come on!" I chanted.

"Miss Swan I suggest you do not, I will this clear, do _not_ break my elevator,"

I glared at him and he folded his arms in front of his chest. Choosing not to listen to his words of warning, repeating my earlier actions I jabbed the down button frantically. I breathed in and out trying to come myself. That when the lights turned off and the elevator stopped! I screamed and jumped into Edwards arms clinging on for my life. I heard a sadistic chuckle.

"Miss Swan," He said sweetly "Get the hell out of my arms, my suit is getting ruined!"

"Hell No!" I shook my head.

"Get-,"

"NO!"

"Stop being a child! Why exactly don't you want to get out?"

"I don't like seeing my life end before my eyes okay! I'd rather keep them shut!"

"Calm down! The elevator and the lights went off because everyone has gone home so at a set time the building shuts itself off,"

"We are in a shut of building? WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

"We are in lobby already!"

"Am I dead,"

"No! Just step out of my arms and out the elevator,"

I opened one eye and glanced around and surely enough the doors had opened and I could see the lobby. I carefully stepped out of Edwards arms and glanced at the lit elevator

"I swear it turned dark and it stopped moving!"

"Oh it did, I just have this card that I stuck in that slot there and the building powered up again,"

"Well…that's stupid,"

"Of course it is," He said in a sarcastic way that me want to wring his grouchy neck

Once outside I hailed a cab and turned to look at Edward.

"Thanks for being so charming. My very nice and helpful prince," i said dryly secretly glaring

"My services weren't really genuine you forced me to save your life princess," He shot back

I jumped in the cab and gave the directions to Alice's house. I got out of the cab and walked to the door. I was about to knock when the door swung open

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! JEEZ! I HAVE BEEN WAITING AN HOUR! AN HOUR! YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD HAVE BEEN DOING IN THAT HOUR!? SOOOOO MANY THINGS BUT NOOOOO I DESCIDED I WOULD PUT IT ALL OF FOR A FRIEND WHO SHOWS UP AN HOUR LATE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

"Sorry?"

"SORRY!..."

She started screaming.

Yep officially the worst first day ever!

Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave your thoughts! DON'T FORGET THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY REVIEW!

Emmett: Happy Birthday dear MrsEMMETTcullenbaaabbbyyyy happy birthday to you.

Me: okkaayy Emmett you do know that you have a girlfriend and-

Emmett: WHY ARE YOU ALL JEALOUS OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!

Rosalie: Say what now

Emmett: *Starts running*

Me: At least tell me where you're going I need you next chapter!

Rosalie: Don't count on him coming back *Chasing him*

Emmett: Tell mrscullenbaby To find the boat with the Mickey Mouse boxers and the monkey and ill meet her in Atlantis

Me:O_O You got her Atlantis. What I can top tht! EMMETTT GET BACK HERE THAT PRESENT WILL NOT BE REVEALED TO HER! I HAVE TO HAVE THE BEST! WELL SECOND BEST! *pitchfork*

Emmett: NEVER YOU CANT STOP OUR LOVE!


End file.
